Pecado Capital
by Ola-chan
Summary: Para un wandering encontrar a la pareja adecuada es vital. Pero para Eren, hacer feliz a su primer amor es lo único que importa, incluso si esa relación es practicamente imposible. En este mundo donde las Alas de la Libertad nunca existieron. Género: Ereri
1. Prologo:Te encontre

**Aquí está mi nuevo fic, me costó mucho elegir la imagen más adecuada pero creo que lo conseguí.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime**

**TIPO: Romance/drama/sobrenatural/fantasía/ misterio**

* * *

**NOTAS: Por Favor lean antes de continuar...  
**

**Wandering:**** Seres sobrenaturales que habitan en el bosque, se dividen en dos razas: Los normales, son generalmente personas casi humanas y los excéntricos, personas con ciertas habilidades únicas que pueden invocar a un titán.**

**Birth-mark:**** Es la marca de nacimiento que tienen los wandering en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Tiene un estilo gótico que es único para todos y significa el poder que cada uno lleva.**

**Impure-mark****: Cuando un humano se relaciona sentimentalmente con un wandering excéntrico y es descubierto lo llevan a la corte donde es castigado con esta marca que trata de imitar a la "birth-mark". Lo hacen por medio de un brasero sujetando al prisionero para que no escape, las heridas son tan graves que las probabilidades de supervivencia son nulas para el desafortunado. Esta marca es única y tiene un solo significado: "traidor de la humanidad"**

**Biosbardos:**** Son seres mágicos que pueden adquirir forma de pajaro o de chico de gran belleza, difíciles de apresar. Se dice que q****uién logra cazarlos o conseguir su afecto tiene un futuro sorpresivo en la vida.**

**Cuidan mucho de los animales sagrados, por esa razón cuando algún humano asesina a una de sus criaturas buscan venganza. **

**Ellos no están bajo el mando del rey, por lo tanto la ley que prohíbe matar humanos no les causa efecto alguno.**

**Gebot:**** Prácticamente es la única ley bajo pena de muerte que tiene los wandering. Ellos nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia deben asesinar a un humano dentro o fuera de los muros, a menos que su vida se encuentre en riesgo. **

* * *

** POV Levi ( solo este capitulo)**

Me desperté antes del amanecer, Desde la ventana de mi habitación se veían algunas estrellas en el cielo, jale la colcha hasta mi cabeza para tratar de dormitar un poco más pero el maldito sonido de las campanas que anunciaban una ejecución me quitó todos los ánimos de dormir.

Termine todo mi trabajo cuando el sol ya estaba bastante arriba. Salí del castillo de las tropas estacionarias donde yo soy el capitán de más alto rango. Tenía dos trabajos muy importantes que cumplir: Asistir a la ejecución de un hereje y luego ir a la estación central para llevarme a los nuevos reclutas.

Ambos trabajos son los que más odio en esta vida.

La gente se congrego en la plaza central para ver como marcaban a una mujer acusada de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con un excéntrico infiltrado. Iban a marcarla como impure-mark.

Lo que antiguamente fue un acto religioso del culto de las murallas se convirtió en un espectáculo público.

Esas personas gritan con euforia al ver a la condenada, es asquerosa e insoportable la reacción de alegría del público, desde mi punto de vista ellos son los verdaderos monstruos y no los que existen fuera del muro.

Quiero irme.

Quiero salir de este tumulto apestoso de una vez por todas.

Quiero ser libre.

Mi caballo retrocede asustado por el griterío de la multitud, trato de tranquilizarlo y levanto mi cabeza para ver el claro amanecer tan limpio, tengo que desconectarme de este lugar o terminare golpeando a algunos sucios cerdos como esos viles campesinos.

.

.

.

Dentro del bosque Shiganshina existen tres ciudades rodeadas cada una por un gran muro de piedra. Separadas entre sí por un camino llano para evitar cualquier contacto con el bosque.

Esas ciudades son: Sina, la capital donde vive el "ángel". Rose, el lugar de comercio más grande, en donde los wandering de sangre pura pueden presentarse sin peligro de causar una guerra. Y por último esta María, ahí se encuentran las máximas autoridades del culto a las murallas.

Los sucesores del rey pusieron el poder total de las tres ciudades en manos de la Iglesia que dirige el culto a las murallas, los trasladaron a mansiones lujosas para que plaguen todo de normas y leyes basadas en simples supersticiones causadas por el miedo de salir al exterior y encontrase con los wandering.

Nadie sabe nada acerca de ellos, la poca información que teníamos fue destruida junto con los que la recopilaron.

Las tropas militares son las encargadas de mantener el orden dentro del muro Maria, nosotros las tropas estacionarias protegemos el muro de cualquier posible invasión de estos seres, también nos encargamos de llevar a salvo a los comerciantes hasta Rose o Sina.

Una vez al mes ambas tropas y cierta gente de la Iglesia, salimos hacia el bosque para capturar a algunos excéntricos y ejecutarlos. Pero raras veces como hoy saldremos para abandonar a esta impure-mark en algún lugar del bosque para que muera sin ninguna ayuda.

Estoy harto de vivir aquí.

Bajo la cabeza para mirar al frente, para mirar al condenado de hoy. Sus gritos son una molestia, ¿acaso no pueden matarla y ya? Porque tiene que hacer todo esto. Porque marcarla con fuego.

Odio el fuego, las quemaduras y esas cosas.

Quiero taparme los oídos para dejar de escuchar los gritos de esa mujer, ¿no pueden matarla de una vez y ya?

Por alguna razón me recuerda a mi madre. Ella está muerta, no fue marcada ni nada por el estilo, la mataron por desobediencia y herejía al culto.

Mi padre y mi madre fueron ejecutados en la misma plaza cuando yo era tan solo un niño.

Las palabras que dice pastor Nick dice para terminar de torturar a la condenada se confunden con lo que yo oí hace años, no, no se confunden porque… son las mismas.

_Los condenados a muerte son aquellos:_

_ Quienes no se someten al culto de las murallas._

_ Quienes encubran o se relacionen con algún wandering _

_ Quienes pongan en duda las normas de los muros._

_ Quienes utilicen método extraños para beneficiarse con la ciencia_…

Aquel hombre sigue recitando su maniática lista, mientras la imagen de la mujer torturada se confunde en mi mente con la imagen de mi madre cuando me miro a los ojos antes de morir.

Ese día llovía.

Mi madre se mantuvo firme luego de que mataran a papá, ella nunca lucho por defenderse, las únicas palabras que pronuncio no fueron para suplicar perdón.

Recuerdo que se dio la vuelta antes de subir al cadalso, abrió la boca para susurrarme algo.

…_naciste para ser libre…_ dijo antes de que la fina hoja de metal le hiciera cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Lo único que me consuela es que ella no sufrió lo que esta otra condenada tiene que sufrir, eso es lo único que me mantiene con vida.

Su muerte fue fácil, indolora, rápida.

— ¡Querido Levi!— grita una mujer desde lo lejos, es la loca de Hanji. Recupero la cordura cuando veo que se acerca a mí.

— ¿Qué quieres?— le pregunto fríamente.

—Tenemos que irnos, es tarde Los reclutas nuevos nos esperan.

Subo a mi caballo rápidamente para alejarme de esa gentuza, por hoy todo mi trabajo está por terminar. Si tengo un poco de suerte podre subir a la muralla y ver el espectáculo de esos insectos llamados luciérnagas que vienen a los límites del bosque y el camino una vez al año.

Seguro que el comandante de la tropa militar maldecirá el verlos, pero para mí, es una cosa digna de ver.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—Jean Kirschtein… Marco Bott…Connie Springer…Sasha Braus…— continúo leyendo la lista de nombres sin detenerme en ninguno. Los nuevos reclutas se paran con firmeza y saludan cada vez que digo el nombre de uno de ellos, todos son iguales o al menos eso creo—…Mikasa Ackerman…

Esa zorra está aquí, maldita sea. Fácilmente distingo su mirada de odio entre los demás. La misma mirada que me dirigió cuando fui a su casa.

Era tan solo un niño huérfano cuando la señora Ackerman me llevo a su casa, nunca me lleve bien con su única hija. Con el tiempo me convertí en una persona fría y seria por fuera, esperando la oportunidad de cumplir diecisiete años e irme de ahí para entrar a las tropas estacionarias.

—Ackerman— volví a repetir con odio— ¿Por qué no saludas soldado?

—Lo siento señor— respondió ella parándose con el puño en el corazón.

Sus ojos echaban chispas al verme, era obvio, mi vida estuvo marcada desde que mis padres murieron, para ella yo solo fui el hijo de unos herejes ejecutados, nada más que eso. Ahora en cambio soy el capitán que protege los muros, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad como me llaman las personas. Ya no soy ese niño al que tiraban basura por ser el hijo de herejes.

—Desobedéceme otra vez y te arranco la cabeza ¿entendido Ackerman?

—Sí señor.

—Vamos Levi, no seas tan duro con la chica— exclamó Hanji— así no podre confiar en ti para que cuides a mi querido Armin.

Voltee rápidamente al escuchar aquello, ¿acaso la loca se atrevió a traer a ese niño? Peor aún, quizá lo quiera meter en la tropa. El rubio con aspecto de travesti aparece detrás de Hanji mirándome con cierto temor.

—El no entrara aquí— digo resueltamente. Armin lleva una venda en la mano que oculta su birth-mark, es un wandering normal, un simple Biosbardo al cuidado de Hanji y autorizado por el estado a cambio de que ella deje sus raros experimentos. Solo nosotros dos e Irvin sabemos lo que es.

—Quiero que Armin conozca a nuevas personas— dice ella sacándose los anteojos— confió en tui para que lo cuides, te prometo que no se quitara esa venda jamás.

Ya es tarde para protestar, Hanji se aleja a toda velocidad dejándome solo con el rubio. Suspiro con pesar y le doy el uniforme.

—Ve con ellos— señalo a la tropa de reclutas que descansa a los lejos.

Armin me mira con sus enormes ojos celestes llenos de miedo, asiente con la cabeza y corre hacia los nuevos reclutas. Es un chico fuerte, se adaptara fácilmente.

Su mirada se queda grabada en mi mente y sin querer recuerdo otra similar, recuerdo esos ojos verdes que una vez me vieron de la misma forma pero no con miedo, sino con odio.

.

.

.

En mi primera misión fuimos hacia el bosque junto con la policía militar y algunos miembros del culto.

Nuestro objetivo. Capturar al segundo líder de los wandering excéntricos. Grisha Jaeger de la descendencia de los dragones.

El entonces capitán Irvin me envió a vigilar el campamento, cuando volví, una densa niebla cubría todo el lugar. Apestaba a sangre. Mis pies pisaron un charco de lodo, todo el pasto tenia lodo.

El día aclaro rápidamente, ahí me di cuenta que no era lodo sino sangre. Ya habían matado a la esposa de Grisha y a el mismo, tenían un hijo de unos nueve u ocho años a quien marcaron sobre su birth-mark para escarmentarlo.

Su hombro izquierdo estaba quemado a causa de esa herida, Hanji recomendó tratarlo para llevarlo a Maria, pero la gente del culto rechazo la idea, encerraron al castaño en una jaula que podía reprimir el poder que tenía. Nadie me dijo cuál era su habilidad y no quise preguntar.

— ¿Sigues con vida?— pregunte tocándolo sutilmente con mi espada. Ni siquiera me miro, su vista estaba perdida en algún punto del lugar.

— ¡Soldados, vengan aquí!— ordenó el capitán Nil de la policía militar.

Todos fuimos a la carpa improvisada donde Hanji discutía con Irvin por el trato tan cruel que le dieron a ese chico, entonces me entere que se llamaba Eren.

Salimos de la carpa cuando el mocoso nos vio a todos, se levantó a pesar de la herid que tenía. Nunca olvidare esa expresión tan tétrica en su rostro, como la de un maniático dispuesto a matar a quien se interponga en su camino. Asusto a todos pero para mí fue un signo que demostraba todo el coraje de su corazón.

—Voy a matarlos— gruño con rabia apretando las manos hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas— Voy a matarlos a todos, hasta el último de ustedes.

— ¡Levanten las armas!— gritó Nil, las tropas rodearon la jaula apuntando con sus escopetas. Fueron a buscar a Irvin para que resuelva las cosas, pero yo me acerque sin temor alguno.

—Quiero hacerme cargo de él— dije con toda la convicción que me era posible entonces.

—Novato, no te metas en esto— me dijo Mike acercándose demasiado a mi hombro— No quiero que te lastimes Levi.

El maldito viejo acosador trato de olfatearme causando que lo empuje violentamente hacia atrás.

—Suficiente. Que sucede aquí— dijo Irvin acercándose junto con Hanji y un niño rubio que ella había encontrado.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto Pixis

—Levi

—Levi. Y tu Apellido

—Solo Levi— susurre maldiciendo mntalmente el haver caido en una familia A.

—Bien hijo, entonces demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar por ocupar el puesto de vigilante?

Pero…señor. Él es un hijo de herejes— exclamo Moblit dirigiéndome una mirada de repugnancia.

Ambos lo ignoramos así que me decidí a hablar.

—Mi vida— dije sin pensarlo dos veces— juro vigilarlo con mi vida. Si sucede algo lo matare sin dudar.

Pixis aceptó complacido mi respuesta, me entregaron una llave que era la única capaz de abrir la jaula del mocoso, tendría que vigilarlo día y noche hasta que llegáramos a Maria donde seguramente sería ejecutado por ser el último descendiente real de los wandering excéntricos de la raza de los dragones.

Sus enormes ojos verdes me miraron con odio, estábamos solos dentro de una limpia carpa. Detuve mi vista en su hombro, si no trataba esa herida no aguantaría todo el camino de regreso.

Odio las quemaduras.

—Levi admiro tu valentía— dijo Hanji entrando a la carpa sin avisar seguida de ese niño.

—Porque lo traes, llévatelo— señale al rubio.

—Si me alejo de él los solados comienzan a molestarlo— chillo ella depositando una caja cerca de la jaula— tengo que irme ahora pero te traje todo lo necesario.

—La señorita Hanji sabe que usted nunca cocino ni una sola comida— exclamó rápidamente el rubio— usted odia las quemaduras, incluso si se trata de agarrar un plato caliente.

—Maldita sea Hanji, que demonios le cuentas a esa niña.

—Es un niño Levi.

—Me da lo mismo. Lárguense aquí.

Los vi alejarse desde mi puesto, torcí mi vista para ver al mocoso que ahora dormía. Unas lágrimas cubrían su rostro, era como mirarse a un espejo. ¿Qué diferencia había entre ambos? Un niño wandering y un simple soldado hijo de herejes.

Luego de asegurarme de que nadie entraría saque la llave de mi cuello y abrí la jaula con cautela. Cuando el castaño abrió los ojos ya lo había curado por completo. Salí de allí cerrando otra vez la jaula.

—Porque…me ayudas...— murmuro él ojiverde con odio— no te servirá de nada curarme, aun así te matare a ti también.

—Cállate, trato de dormir— dije acostándome sobre una manta.

Una semana. Solo ese sería nuestro tiempo en ese lugar. Los días pasaron rápidamente mientras yo me encargaba del mocoso, incluso tuve que darle de comer a causa de su herida. Y el seguía diciendo lo mismo, seguía jurando que me mataría sin importar todo lo que hiciera por él.

El día que le quite la venda tuve que hacerlo solo, No sé de donde saco el coraje pero Eren apoyo su espalada sobre mi pecho sin soltar ningún quejido, las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por su rostro mientras despegaba la tela cuidadosamente.

Ahora su birth-mark quedaría como una cicatriz para siempre. Con mucha ironía leí lo que significaba aquel signo.

_Fuego._

Termine rápidamente secando su frente a cada momento, antes de salir de la jaula el sujeto mi mano sin atreverse a mírame, sonreía con dolor.

—Aun así te matare— sentencio— cuando sea grande juro que iré a buscarlo para matarlo. Lo juro.

Una promesa, el mocoso acababa de hacerme una promesa. Incluso si esas palabras fueran tan mordientes había cierta esperanza en ellas. La esperanza de vivir. Mi vida ya no sería mía sino de ambos, tendría que seguir con vida por que el único con derecho a matarme seria él.

—Ni siquiera es seguro que vivas— respondí tragándome esos pensamientos que como siempre fueron demasiado lejos.

Esa noche alguien incendio el campamento.

Los prisioneros escaparon incluyendo a Eren Jaeger que había obtenido la llave de la jaula de forma misteriosa.

—Volveré por ti y voy a matarte—dijo el con el rostro lleno de dolor.

—Entonces estaré esperando—dije dándome la vuelta para volver al campamento donde los soldados eran atacados por algunos seres extraños— Solo recuerda que estaré esperando por ti…Eren Jeager, ahora vete.

Me torcí el tobillo por salvar a todos, esa fue la razón por la que me perdonaron. Dije todo lo que sabía: Pixis había tirado su botella de licor cerca del fuego, luego perdí la conciencia y desperté para salvarlos.

Un accidente que le sucedería a cualquiera. Pero…

Había algo más, algo que solo yo sé.

La jaula se abría desde afuera.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—Soldados, esta será su casa a partir de ahora— la tropa se levanta con pereza dirigiéndose al castillo. Petra y Auruo los dividen por parejas— Kirschtein, tú y Bott cuidaran de Armin— digo señalando al pecoso y al rubio al mismo tiempo.

Mi trabajo ha terminado aquí, termino el día volviendo a mi habitación para darme un baño. Todavía es temprano el sol se oculta lentamente dejándome a oscuras. Restriego mi cuerpo una última vez y me levanto tapándome con una pequeña toalla.

No encuentro la lámpara.

La ventana se abre a causa del viento, ¿Por qué hace tanto viento? Creo que no podré ir al muro a ver las luciérnagas, el año que viene estarán ahí de todas formas. Tengo tiempo.

Es raro que Petra no haya venido a tocar la puerta para avisarme que la cena esta lista. Seco mi cabello con otra toalla al mismo tiempo que camino hacia la puerta. Oigo un ruido, giro hacia atrás cuando alguien me acorrala en la pared.

Mi cara está pegada al muro, mis manos se apoyan como pueden a la sucia pared. No puedo moverme, es como si alguien hubiera paralizado mi cuerpo.

Sea quien sea la persona que me tiene así es fuerte y además es de la tropa estacionaria, puedo sentir ese uniforme pegado a mi cuerpo. Me agacho un poco tratando de líbrame tan solo para terminar en una posición algo comprometedora.

Algo frio toca mi espalda, es una especie de collar que lleva la persona que está detrás de mí, es una llave. Una mano baja por mi costado quitándome la única toalla que me tapa, estoy a su merced, quienquiera que sea mañana terminara con todos los huesos partidos por el vil chistecito que me están haciendo.

Trato de lanzarle mil insultos cuando siento su aliento pegado en mi odio y una voz familiar susurra una sola cosa.

—Te encontré…

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: **

**Fuera del muro  
**

_"He venido aquí esta noche porque me he dado cuenta de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien. Y quiero que el resto de mi vida empiece ya"_

* * *

**Si todavía pienso que hasta aquí podría ser una historia completa, no sé si continuar. Eso depende de ustedes.**

**Claro que si lo continuo no sera tan largo como este capitulo, aunque talvez le aumente algo mas de trama.  
**

**Tambien necesito que me digan si esta bien hacerlo POV (primera persona, narrado por Levi) o normal (tercera persona, narrado por mi)**

**Porque todas las palabras que coloco se distorsionan, me tarde tres horas en subir esto. El proximo domingo subire "cuatro dias para amar" espero que no me de el mismo problema.**


	2. Fuera del muro

**Ok, segundo capitulo. Estoy feliz, tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en esta historia. Como lo prometí, pasado mañana (jueves o viernes) también actualizare "cuatro días para amar". **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime**

**TIPO: Romance/drama/sobrenatural/fantasía /misterio**

* * *

Trate de librarme de el de muchas maneras pero no pude, ¿Quién podría ser esa persona?

El bastardo gimió bajito cuando me agache un poco más, se notaba que era alto por lo cual lo más efectivo para seria caer sentado.

No me importo nada. Lo intente.

Dos manos volvieron a ponerme de pie sujetándome por las caderas y es maldita voz que no reconocía comenzó a hablarme

—Quédate quieto…Levi…esto es necesario— con una de sus manos apreso las mías levantándolas sobre mi cabeza.

— Viejo pervertido, voy a matarte, eres tú Mike ¿verdad?

— ¿Mike?— gruño la voz con un tono de molestia altamente peligroso que luego exclamo berrinchudamente— no soy Mike— en ese momento la reconocí, esa voz de niño malcriado. No podía ser, acaso iba a morir hoy mismo.

—Tu…

—Leviiii, me engañas con Mike— lloriqueo otra vez, apresando mi cintura con fuerza.

—Acaso...eres, Eren

—Me recuerdas Levi— dijo alegremente la voz del castaño— sabía que mi lindo esposo nunca me olvidaría.

.

¿Qué había querido decir con esposo?

¿¡Esposo!?

¿Su esposo?

¿Por qué Eren estaba aquí?

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su actitud?

¿Porque no podía moverme ni un solo centímetro de mi lugar?

¿Qué mierda era toda esta situación?

.

—Maldito mocoso, QUE CARAJO CREES QUE HACES— dije agitándome lo más que pude para zafarme de su improvisado abrazo pero solo sirvió para arrinconarme más.

—Es tu culpa— me dijo respirando rápidamente como si le faltara aire— tengo veinticuatro años y aún no me he casado como debería ser. Ellos me pidieron una pareja pero yo solo te amo ti.

—SUELTAME EREN

—Solo a ti…a nadie más, esto es necesario solo por ti

—EREN

—En este momento estoy a punto de romper todas las reglas que rigen nuestros mundos— la voz del castaño se volvió más afilada que de costumbre—. Estoy dispuesto a mandar todo a la basura por ti, a dejarlo todo.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Una sensación húmeda recorrió el cuello el pelinegro de una forma lenta pero precisa. Era la lengua del castaño que comenzaba a juguetear con él.

—Tu piel es deliciosa— gruño con lascivia—. Podría hacerte esto toda mi vida Levi.

— Quítame las manos de encima mocoso pervertido— soltó Levi, escupiendo todo tipo de insultos gruesos que sabía.

Haciendo caso omiso, Eren cambio la mirada por unas pupilas verticales que agrandaban a un más sus refulgentes ojos, así mantendría inmóvil al pelinegro. Esa era una antigua magia que su madre le había enseñado y pocos dominaban, podía bloquear cualquier tipo de movimiento que su contrincante hiciera, literalmente Levi estaba a su merced como un muñeco sin vida, solo que este si la tenía en los insultos que le lanzaba a diestra y siniestra.

—Nunca quise que esto sucediera de esta forma, pero no tengo otra opción— el ojiverde introdujo tres de sus dedos dentro de la boca del mayor para lubricarlos bien— mañana entenderás mis razones, por ahora solo te pido que confíes en mí.

Levi intento morder aquellos dedos hasta que sintió algo duro en su parte trasera, sería imposible librase del mocoso y jamás gritaría pidiendo auxilio ya que la morbosa escena que estaba formando de por si era bastante discutible desde un punto de vista moral, no para el claro.

.

En esos tiempos hacer ese tipo de cosas estaba penado por ley con la misma sentencia que tendría un ladrón o un fugitivo del muro. La muerte, con tortura incluida sin añadir los miles de ojos expectantes de aquel tormento.

.

—...mngh...— gimió Levi al sentir como la otra mano libre del castaño jugueteaba con el botón de carne de su pecho.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Eren— ya termine con esto— volvió a decir sacando los dedos totalmente húmedos de la pequeña boca del mayor.

—Degenerado de mierda— fue lo primero que dijo el otro.

—Te dije que lo sentía. Ahora comenzare a dilatar— se defendió el castaño con la voz algo temblante al igual que su mano— Nunca hice esto con nadie, tratare de no hacerte mucho daño.

Introdujo el primer digito en el interior del pelinegro con mucho cuidado. Levi por su parte dejo de insultarlo, apretando los dientes con fuerza para no dejar escapar un solo sonido de sus labios.

—Cierra las piernas— gimió Eren introduciendo el segundo dedo moviéndolo en círculos una y otra vez— voy a tocarte para que no te duela.

— ¿Crees que soy un llorón como tú?, nunca dije que me doliera— bufo el mayor callándose al instante al sentir una mano que envolvía todo su miembro frotándolo una y otra vez con cierta presteza ayudado por el líquido preseminal que comenzaba a gotear con cada movimiento.

Un gemido resonó en la habitación pero no fue el de Levi, que estaba concentrándose mentalmente para no abrir la boca hasta que todo aquello termine, pertenecía al castaño al sentir su propia erección había llegado al límite.

—Voy...a empezar— balbuceo el ojiverde bajándose los pantalones— prometo que no te dolerá.

—Atrévete y te la corto Eren...mngh...voy a matarte si lo haces...amngh...— jadeo totalmente consternado al sentir como invadían su interior de forma lenta.

—Eres tan estrecho. Sabía que te guardarías para mí.

—Tú eres el único virgen aquí Jeager, no me compares contigo.

—Mentiroso— dijo el castaño introduciéndose un poco más hasta llenarlo completamente. Se detuvo ahí para acostumbrase a esa nueva sensación húmeda y caliente que lo estaba rodeando acogedoramente.

—De ahora en adelante...ahhhm...yo...juro protegerte con mi vida— declaró Eren sin dejar de mover la mano en la parte delantera del pelinegro. Sabía que lo que diría sería ridículo dada la situación pero ellos estaban cerca, si no se apresuraba y terminaba pronto no podría tener a Levi nunca más— mi razón de existir es tu felicidad...voy a obedecerte siempre, voy a hacer todo lo que tú me pidas incluso si es algo imposible.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, embistiendo progresivamente al mayor.

—Eren— susurro Levi abriendo mucho los ojos por haber dicho el nombre del castaño sin querer, que importaba, su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar de placer. También tenía derecho a disfrutarlo. Así que decidió mandarlo toda su cordura al demonio de una buena vez. — Eren, si haces esto...hazlo bien o no te atrevas a tocarme.

Al oír aquello Eren levanto unos centímetros del suelo a Levi, empujando con fuerza hacia arriba sujetándolo de las caderas para no dejarlo caer.

—Sé que esto no debería ser así

—Joder...cállate y continua.

—Solo una cosa más Levi— los jadeos del mayor se volvieron más audibles ahora que Eren había logrado tocar ese punto tan deseado dentro del azabache, pero los gemidos de Eren se escuchaban por toda la habitación— desde ahora eres...eres Levi Jaeger, no te olvides eso nunca.

Unos espasmos electrizantes lo recorrieron por completo haciendo que el pelinegro cerrara los ojos al venirse al mismo tiempo que él.

Lo último que Levi vio fue una sábana blanca cubriéndolo con delicadeza y el sonido de las campanas de la iglesia anunciado la alarma de emergencia dentro del muro. Las tres notas que tocaron eran claras y ruidosas, no podía ser nada más.

Habian invadido Maria.

Cerró los ojos y quedo inconsciente al mismo tiempo que dos figuras entraban por la ventana de su habitación.

.

.

—Vinieron por mí— dijo Eren previamente vestido— que puntuales son, como siempre.

—Señor, lo que hizo fue peligroso—le anuncio un hombre alto y calvo de piel morena con una pequeña barba en la barbilla inclinándose ante el con sumo respeto.

—Al menos yo no alarme a la gente del muro como tú, Keith.

—Vayámonos ahora, deje a ese humano ahí y salgamos de aquí señor— exclamo la mujer rubia de pelo corto que lo acompañaba— no debió venir solo para ensuciar su buen nombre con ese humano...

—Nanaba— gruño Eren con furia— nunca vuelvas a mencionar de esa forma a mi Levi ¿Creíste que no ponía atención a tus clases? Si lo hice y memorice todas las reglas que seguimos para conseguir una buena pareja.

—Las rompió todas señor.

—Porque no había nada que dijera que estaba mal hacer eso ¿verdad?

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos apresurados por el oscuro pasillo. Irvin entro a la habitación seguido de Mike y Petra.

—No haya nadie— dijo el comandante.

—Señor, mire el suelo. Todo está tirado en el piso.

—Levi nunca haría algo así, sería un sacrilegio para él.

— ¿Qué me dices tú Mike?

—Huelo algo raro. Pero te lo diré en secreto, no ahora delante de Petra.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—Perdóname no tenía elección— se disculpó el menor sosteniendo a Levi entre sus brazos— no abras los ojos, descansa.

Levi trato de removerse del abrazo de las sábanas que lo envolvían cuando un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil.

Se encontraba en una pequeña pradera rodeada por árboles y gárgolas con luz propia, dentro de la cual varias mesas bien arregladas con manteles de seda dejaban ver todo tipo de alimentos que él nunca antes había visto.

No estaban solos. Varias personas vestidas elegantemente como para una fiesta de máscaras estaban allí reunidas, algunas bailaban al son de la música que provenía de... ¿los arboles?

Todos llevaban mascaras que ocultaban la mitad de sus rostros, parecían alegres o algo así. Mujeres jóvenes, hombres y niños, sonriendo despreocupadamente a pesar del ambiente extraño y sobrenatural que llenaba el mismo espacio de ese lugar.

Entonces alguien lo vio.

Todos volvieron sus pálidos rostros hacia él, la música ceso de forma intempestiva y varios pájaros se elevaron del suelo amenazadoramente.

Levi los observo unos segundos para comprender lo que estaba pasando. La expresión que reflejaban los rostros de los presentes primero fue de un miedo y angustia terrible, luego paso mágicamente a un nivel de enojo desmesurado.

A simple vista parecían personas corrientes pero no así por sus brillantes ojos nada humanos y sus dientes que se veían a través de esas bocas enojadas que emitían leves gruñidos de advertencia.

Lo veían como si fuera un monstruo, pero un monstruo atrapado y sin salida. Acorralado en un rincón esperando el momento de morir.

Eran ellos.

Los wandering excéntricos, normales y algunos Biosbardos. Todos ellos observando cada uno de sus movimientos dispuestos a atacarlo sin piedad.

No podía creerlo, el idiota de Eren se había atrevido a levarlo fuera del muro. Dentro de Maria podría ser un héroe pero en el bosque...a merced de esas criaturas, él era el asesino y único anormal.

Mecánicamente Levi quiso saltar para sacar su espada pero entonces se dio cuenta de la horrible situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba cubierto con una simple sabana, solo con una sábana. Indefenso como nunca lo había estado desde que nació, sin mencionar el leve dolor de cadera que tenía y una ligera humedad que corría por sus piernas.

La situación era humillantemente asquerosa para él, tanto que hubiera preferido morir desangrado antes que terminar sus días en una situación tan repugnante como un mal chiste.

Aunque le quedaba una sola opción.

Cerrar los ojos y aferrarse al castaño como a la misma vida que había dejado antes de salir del muro contra su voluntad.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Eren sintió como Levi ocultaba su rostro en su pecho ¿Acaso tendría miedo? ¿Por qué?

Miro al frente tratando de distinguir a su tío entre la multitud que celebraba el retorno de las luciérnagas como cada año. Sabía muy bien que para su propia especie los humanos eran unos inconscientes guiados por el miedo, guiados a matarse entre ellos y exterminar a cualquiera que no se les pareciera o fuera diferente.

—Su majestad está aquí, salúdenlo con total obediencia— dijo Keith Sadis— ¿Por qué no lo hacen?

—Porque su majestad lleva "eso" en sus brazos— soltó alguien al mismo tiempo que varios guardias se acercaban para rodearlos con las espadas en alto.

Los ojos de Eren volvieron a adquirir un brillo pesado y abrumador.

—Sucedió algo imprevisto—exclamo Nanaba— su majestad hizo algo imprudente.

Hannes salió entonces vestido elegantemente con una copa en la mano.

—Eren ¿Por qué vistes ese uniforme?—preguntó, levantando una mano para retirar a los guardias.

—No tuve tiempo de cambiarme. Por cierto ¿Qué son esos otros uniformes?—señalo el castaño hacia los guardias que lo observaban vigilantes.

—Los diseñe mientras estabas fuera, son parecidos a los que usan los humanos.

—Tío, tan solo salí por una noche y tú ya volteaste de cabeza a mis hombres— Eren se quedó viendo aquella ropa que consistía en pantalones oscuros, botas marrones, una camisa roja cubierta por una levita o chaqueta larga negra— porque pusiste las cuerdas de agarre, nosotros no necesitamos ese equipo tridimensional, podemos saltar libremente sin usarlo.

—Tiene estilo— chillo Hannes mostrando una espada larga con empuñadura gruesa— si te fijas bien esta espada no se rompe. Además podemos llevar escopetas.

—No lucharemos contra ellos.

—Esto es para cazar. Conozco lo que ordenaste, no dañaremos a ningún humano a menos que sea en defensa propia— levanto la copa mirando de reojo los brazos de su sobrino donde descansaba un bulto blanco— Siempre y cuando tengas una buena explicación no importa.

—Respétalo tío— dijo Eren— si volvemos a guiarnos por el antiguo orden de jerarquía real, el capitán se ha convertido en alguien de mayor rango.

— ¿Capitán?— mascullo uno de los presentes— Así que trajiste al famoso humano más fuerte de los de su especie. Esa cosa merece ser desollada aquí y ahora...

—Su nombre es Levi, Levi Jaeger— una leve lamita cubrió la mesa más cercana subiendo de nivel rápidamente. Eren gruño amenazante ante cualquiera que quiera acercarse— Acabo de convertirlo en mi esposo. Las reglas me lo permiten.

—Eren ese humano no está a tu altura.

—Lo amo.

— ¡Es un humano!

—Lo amo tanto que me volvería en contra de ustedes si tratan de hacerle daño— dijo el castaño mirando hacia un rincón del lugar donde su amiga rubia y casi prometida tenía los ojos llorosos—. Lo siento Annie, sabias que yo lo amaba desde siempre.

—Es un asqueroso humano, alguien como tú no puede amar a ese monstruo, ¿tienes idea de a cuantos de nosotros a matado?— termino de decir Hannes antes de caer al suelo levantando un reguero de polvo.

Los demas retrocedieron al ver que Eren no dudaria en hacerles lo mismo si se atrevian a hacercarse al azabache.

—Aprovecho su presencia para informarles que desde ahora, Levi Jaeger es el segundo líder de los wandering— el ojiverde sonrió complacido al ver la sorpresa que había causado— Sé que lo que hago es algo ilógico, pero entiendan que estoy enamorado de él. Así que por favor, confíen en mí. Saben que nunca los defraudaria.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie se atrevió a moverse. Esperaban que alguien decida ponerse en contra o aliarse a la nueva orden.

Cualquier cosa seria factible, tratandose del ojiverde no tendrian oportunidad de luchar. Porque como decian los antiguos escritos "Los dragones pertenecian a la raza mas fuerte. Los wandering de sangre pura y el ultimo seria el mismo corazon del bosque."

El primero en rendirse ante Eren fue Hannes, se inclinó ante el, posando una rodilla sobre la tierra. Le siguieron los demás sin protestar ni un poco, en el fondo confiaban con todo su corazón en el castaño.

Habían jurado serle fiel hasta el final e iban a cumplir la promesa.

De todas formas Eren era la fuente de vida, la última esperanza que les quedaba para sobrevivir. Y lucharían con todo para protegerlo al él o a quien había elegido para convertirlo en su dueño para toda la etenidad.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**A tus pies**

_"Lo único que se nos permite hacer, es creer que no vamos a lamentar, la elección que hemos tomado"_

* * *

**Si lo acabo de terminar, espero que les haya gustado y sepan que esta historia tiene mucho que dar. **

**Notas del fic:**

**Wandering:**** Seres sobrenaturales que habitan en el bosque, se dividen en dos razas: Los normales, son generalmente personas casi humanas y los excéntricos, personas con ciertas habilidades únicas que pueden invocar a un titán.**

**Birth-mark:**** Es la marca de nacimiento que tienen los wandering en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Tiene un estilo gótico que es único para todos y significa el poder que cada uno lleva.**

**Impure-mark****: Cuando un humano se relaciona sentimentalmente con un wandering excéntrico y es descubierto lo llevan a la corte donde es castigado con esta marca que trata de imitar a la "birth-mark". Lo hacen por medio de un brasero sujetando al prisionero para que no escape, las heridas son tan graves que las probabilidades de supervivencia son nulas para el desafortunado. Esta marca es única y tiene un solo significado: "traidor de la humanidad"**

**Biosbardos:**** Son seres mágicos que pueden adquirir forma de pajaro o de chico de gran belleza, difíciles de apresar. Se dice que q****uién logra cazarlos o conseguir su afecto tiene un futuro sorpresivo en la vida.**

**Cuidan mucho de los animales sagrados, por esa razón cuando algún humano asesina a una de sus criaturas buscan venganza. **

**Ellos no están bajo el mando del rey, por lo tanto la ley que prohíbe matar humanos no les causa efecto alguno.**

**Gebot:**** Prácticamente es la única ley bajo pena de muerte que tiene los wandering. Ellos nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia deben asesinar a un humano dentro o fuera de los muros, a menos que su vida se encuentre en riesgo. **


	3. A tus pies

**Este es el tercer capítulo de mi fic. Gracias por su apoyo hasta hoy.**

** Avanzare un poco más rápido con los capítulos siguientes, aproximadamente hasta el 6, ****porque me cuesta mucho escribir cosas de mucha tensión. De ahí en adelante lo haré poco a poco.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime**

**TIPO: Romance/drama/sobrenatural/fantasía/ misterio**

**Wandering:**** Seres sobrenaturales que habitan en el bosque, se dividen en dos razas: Los normales, son generalmente personas casi humanas y los excéntricos, personas con ciertas habilidades únicas que pueden invocar a un titán.**

**Birth-mark:**** Es la marca de nacimiento que tienen los wandering en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Tiene un estilo gótico que es único para todos y significa el poder que cada uno lleva.**

**Impure-mark****: Cuando un humano se relaciona sentimentalmente con un wandering excéntrico y es descubierto lo llevan a la corte donde es castigado con esta marca que trata de imitar a la "birth-mark". Lo hacen por medio de un brasero sujetando al prisionero para que no escape, las heridas son tan graves que las probabilidades de supervivencia son nulas para el desafortunado. Esta marca es única y tiene un solo significado: "traidor de la humanidad"**

**Biosbardos:**** Son seres mágicos que pueden adquirir forma de pajaro o de chico de gran belleza, difíciles de apresar. Se dice que q****uién logra cazarlos o conseguir su afecto tiene un futuro sorpresivo en la vida.**

**Cuidan mucho de los animales sagrados, por esa razón cuando algún humano asesina a una de sus criaturas buscan venganza. **

**Ellos no están bajo el mando del rey, por lo tanto la ley que prohíbe matar humanos no les causa efecto alguno.**

**Gebot:**** Prácticamente es la única ley bajo pena de muerte que tiene los wandering. Ellos nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia deben asesinar a un humano dentro o fuera de los muros, a menos que su vida se encuentre en riesgo. **

* * *

Cuando volvió en si todo estaba silencioso. Cerro los ojos para no ver la luz del sol tan fuerte como nunca antes la había sentido. Las sábanas que lo cubrían eran suaves, limpias y frescas. Demasiado blancas para ser del castillo... de las tropas estacionarias.

—Maldición— murmuro tocándose la frente al recordar todo lo que paso en la noche.

Al menos seguía vivo, eso contaba más que cualquier cosa.

En ese instante alguien abrió la puerta de roble cuidadosamente, una joven de cabello negro atado por dos cintas celestes del mismo color que su vestido.

Traía su uniforme y otro traje negro

—Mi nombre es Mina Carolina— dijo la pelinegra con cierto temor en los ojos—, me encomendaron cuidar de usted en todo momento. Le traje su ropa y este otro traje, por favor vístase y salga para desayunar, lo espero dentro del comedor principal

Levi levantó la sábana para mirar su cuerpo. Nada de heridas, solo algunas marcas producidas por Eren.

Se sintió sucio.

Espero inmóvil hasta que Mina salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Instantáneamente el agua salió en forma de lluvia cubriendo todo su cuerpo junto con un leve vapor con olor a rosas ¿Qué clase de agua seria esa? Termino de restregar su esbelto cuerpo sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados. Una vez vestido con el traje se colocó el pañuelo blanco que siempre llevaba.

Ya con ropa pero sin zapatos salió de la habitación con mucho sigilo, seguramente la casa estaría llena de wandering. Subió unas escaleras que lo llevaron a un gran corredor perfectamente adornado de forma estética pero simple. Abrió la primera puerta, adentro estaba cálido y un aroma encantador lo cubrió por completo. El piso de reluciente madera resaltaba la chimenea hecha con un material extraño parecido al mármol oscuro, varios adornos de plata pulida brillaban sin una sola mota de polvo al igual que los libros de los diversos estantes, el sofá de tela roja y las cortinas grandes del mismo color.

Levi dirigió su mirada hacia el gran balcón de principal, seguramente estaría cerca de la salida. Giro la manija de oro para abrir esa puerta de vidrio, una suave brisa rodeo su rostro y el pelinegro dio un salto con la intención de caer sobre el patio o lo que fuera que habría allí abajo.

Solo no tuvo en cuenta una cosa.

No escuchó el rumor de la enorme cascada que caía a sus pies.

Unas fuertes manos lo sujetaron antes de que fuera arrastrado por aquella brisa, el azabache se quedó quieto contemplando la amplia cascada espumosa que formaba un lago de aguas transparentes como un espejo.

Miro abajo a la derecha, lejos de la baranda del pequeño patio.

Una pradera de flores rodeada por enredaderas.

Miro hacia la izquierda y diviso otra pradera pero esta tenía varios árboles con manzanas.

No cabía la menor duda, toda la puta mansión se encontraba sobre un risco y debajo de la puerta principal caía una catarata quien sabe cómo.

—Eso estuvo cerca— suspiró con alivio el dueño de esos brazos que lo sostenían— nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto Levi. Por un momento creí morir.

—Bájame— ordenó el pelinegro aún extasiado por el abanico de agua limpia.

—Lo haré una vez que estemos dentro y a salvo—. Eren se dio la vuelta dejando caer al pelinegro dentro el salón y luego cerró la entrada.

El mayor fijo su vista en el suelo donde una bandeja de plata estaba caída manchando todo su contenido sobre la madera.

— ¿Qué paso aquí?— pregunto.

—Entre, te vi saltar y no tuve tiempo de colocar esto en la mesa— se disculpó Eren inclinándose para limpiar el desorden. — En este mismo momento están modificando la entrada. Detrás de la mansión se encuentra la bajada de una colina, ahí estará la puerta principal. Así podrás salir por la nueva puerta y no caerás al precipicio.

—Sigo sin creer que esto sea real.

—El lugar es así, ya sabes. Pertenezco a la raza de los dragones y se supone que ellos viven en lugares altos.

— ¿Cómo entran los demás?

—Volando.

—Seguramente también guardas joyas y cosas valiosas.

—Y diamantes, pero no está en una cueva sino aquí. Este risco es el sótano que alberga todo.

—Tengo que irme Eren— dijo el pelinegro ignorándolo por completo—. Este no es mi lugar.

—Si lo es, ahora esta es tu casa.

—Soy un humano.

—También seguirás con esa ridícula excusa— exclamo el menor— pase toda la noche en vela escuchando las palabras del consejo.

—Cuando era un niño me llamaban "sucio hereje"— contó el mayor recogiendo los trozos de porcelana—. Lo que comentaban era verdad, no podía hacer nada. Hoy en día nadie se atreve a mirarme por encima del hombro. Si me quedo aquí todo retrocederá coma antes, solo que seré un "sucio humano".

Eren lo levantó del suelo colocándolo sobre el sofá rojo. Besó una de sus manos recibiendo un golpe de enojo de parte del pelinegro, aun así se arrodillo frente a él con una sonrisa de adolescente.

—Levi Jaeger, ese es tu nombre. Ningún Jaeger es visto mal en mi mundo— se aferró a las rodillas del azabache—. Nadie, nunca, jamás, en toda la eternidad volverá a dañarte.

—Mocoso masoquista— gruño Levi alejándolo con otro golpe— podrás ser el rey en este lugar pero ten en cuenta que mi vida es solo mía. Nada es distinto ahora, sea cual sea el apellido que quieras ponerme.

Eren se levantó intentando darle un beso —es completamente diferente — le dijo—. Ahora eres mi esposo.

La cabeza comenzó a palpitarle al azabache. No midió la magnitud de sus palabras decidido herir al castaño—Te odio Eren Jaeger, es lo único que siento por ti y nunca habrá nada más.

—Debes tener hambre— lo interrumpió el castaño pulsando una campanilla— tengo que ir a una reunión luego hablaremos sobre nuestra relación.

Mina entro rápidamente disculpándose por su descuido. Eren solo bajo la cabeza y salió del lugar.

—Estos postres fueron hechos especialmente para usted—señalo ella hacia la amplia mesa repleta de comida. Comida que nunca había visto, lo único que distinguió de todo eso fue la leche y una especie de hongo. — Se lo que piensa, esto es lo que comemos solo los wandering. Hoy fue la primera vez que su majestad se quedó a dormir aquí. Lo hizo para cuidarlo.

El pelinegro escuchó aquello y supo que se excedió un poco con las palabras que le dijo a Eren

—Creo que probare un poco— le dijo a la pelinegra tomando la taza de té caliente que le ofrecía.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—Siempre lo hemos servido— declaró un alto mando de los wandering— seriamos capaces de dar nuestras vidas por usted. No es justo lo que nos hace.

—También tengo derecho a amar— se defendió el castaño.

—Tiene a su novia.

—Es mi amiga.

—Su primer amor.

—Mi primer amor es Levi— concluyó Eren sacándose el colgante del cuello para enseñarles una llave— esta es la prueba de mi amor.

—Tengo mucha información sobre el—insinuó Nanaba levantando una hojas.

—No te di el permiso de hacer eso.

—Levi Rivaille. Su apellido fue depurado cuando mataron a sus padres por ser "traidores a la religión de los muros". Vivió dentro de un orfanato sin derecho a nada por su condición de hereje. Más tarde, la familia Ackerman lo adoptó hasta que el decidió acepar la ayuda del entonces capitán Irvin Smith. Pudo entrar a la milicia convirtiéndose en el capitán de la mejor unidad de defensa para limpiar su nombre por un accidente que tuvo al dejar escapar al heredero al trono de los wandering, Eren Jaeger, el día que los últimos Jaeger murieron asesinados por los humanos.

—Basta, Nanaba es suficiente.

—Los humanos aman destruirse a ellos mismos.

— ¿Por esa razón se enamoró majestad?

Varios fueron los comentarios que lanzaron hasta que Eren los calló a todos.

—Hubo algo más entre nosotros, yo sé que hubo algo más— su rostro se endurecido reprochando la actitud de sus propios guardianes— no saquen sus conclusiones sin saber...— calló de repente notando una fuerte presencia dentro de la mansión.

—No te preocupes, es mi hijo Angel Ahltonen— respondió Hannes bajando la cabeza con enojo— ya sabes, el apellido de esa familia.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Un chico alto, rubio con flequillo, bastante pálido para ser real pero con un toque atractivo y distante se presentó en el comedor mirando con burla al pelinegro.

Esos ojos azules brillaron con sorpresa.

—Así que tú eres el objetivo de Eren— dijo el rubio tragándose un suspiro—. Deseaba volver a casa y encontrar todo en el mismo estado.

Se miraron desafiantes unos segundos pero Angel cambio sus ojos azules por una mirada afilada, inmovilizando así al pelinegro.

—Lo sabía. Eres humano— gruño al ver como Levi continuaba inmóvil— ¿Cómo hizo un sucio humano como tú para que Eren mordiera el anzuelo? Crees tenerlo dominado pero él, se merece algo mejor.

Una fuerza sobrenatural lanzó al rubio hacia el otro lado del comedor golpeándolo muy duro en la pared. Era el castaño quien había ingresado al salón.

—Eren. Ese sucio humano te ha engañado— intento razonar pero entonces escupió un poco de sangre sobre el piso, el poder del menor era demasiado fuerte hasta para alguien como Angel.

Incluso para un ser mágico como el.

Aunque estaba ocultando sus sentimientos, tratando de enterrarlos por la conmoción del momento.

Solo tenia en mente una sola cosa.

Porque...

tuvo que ser Levi..

si era suyo desde el principio, si la única vez que tenia para observarlo desde lejos era un mísero mes a año. Y ni siquiera sabia nada de su existencia.

—Tu humano es un sucio hereje— volvió a decir el ojiazul poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Eren apretó los dientes presa de la furia. Esas eran las mismas que uso Levi al hablar de sí mismo. —Si me respetas como tu rey también debes respetarlo a él. Si lo insultas me insultas a mí— anunció con decisión frente a los altos mandos —. Cuando lo hieres a él me hieres a mí. Todo lo que le hacen a Levi me lo están haciendo a mí. No volveré a repetirlo otra vez, o están conmigo o están contra mí.

—Calmante idiota. No me hizo nada. — le dijo el pelinegro quien nunca había visto tan enojado al ojiverde.

—Lo siento. — respondió el menor saliendo de su trance al instante.

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa. Estaban asombrados ante la total obediencia que Eren tenia para con el pelinegro. Ni siquiera sus más rudos profesores lograrían obtener tanto interés departe suyo.

—Su majestad...— dijo con horror Riko, la capitana de la tropa de los wandering.

—Levi tiene razón. Su vida es suya, pero la mía es la del— declaró el castaño con tristeza.

—Es ridículo lo que haces mocoso. Odiaría tener un rey como tú— suspiro Levi cuando Eren se arrodilló ante el— se nota que nadie nunca te disciplino bien, no me importa lo que hagas aquí solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

—Te devolveré a Maria— contestó Eren —lo que paso esta mañana y ahora fue peligroso. Aun no eres apto para vivir aquí o para que yo te pase mi poder. Sé que tú no me amas, eso también podría ser peligroso.

—Por fin logaste entrar en razón.

—Pero no iras solo, nada de eso sigues siendo mi esposo. La milicia dura tres años ¿verdad?—sonrió el ojiverde levantado la vista con profunda desesperación y algo de coraje — Dame ese tiempo para enamorarte. Si no lo logro romperé el compromiso.

—Acepto— se apresuró a decir el azabache.

—Espera Eren. No puedes hacerlo— chillo Hannes— ese lugar está repleto de humanos. Eres un chico impulsivo, eso te traería problemas.

—No es mala idea— anuncio Keith— nosotros, el consejo, estamos deacuerdo. Solo imponemos una condición

— ¿Cuál?

—Llevara con usted una escolta infiltrada—Nanaba sacó una lista— Riko Brzenska, Ian Dietrich, Mina Carolina y Millius Zermusky. Los mejores soldados de nuestra guardia. Estos últimos son sus fieles sirvientes de confianza majestad.

Los aludidos se quedaron estupefactos unos instantes.

—Podrán ir dentro de tres horas. El tiempo apremia. Cuando regresen prepararemos todo para la boda.

—No saquen conclusiones — gruño el pelinegro.

—Hablamos de Eren, la razón por la que confiamos en él es simple— le susurró Mina— Eren es uno de esos chicos raros que viven de lo que creen cada hora de sus vida. Incluso en tiempos difíciles. Las personas testarudas son las más difíciles de vencer por que antes de empezar un reto ellas ya saben que ganaron.

—Nada se hace de la manera que uno quiere.

—Usted no se dará cuenta, una vez que lo conozca, sin que lo tenga previsto el...ya será parte de su vida. Una parte muy vital para su existencia. Ese es su encanto.

Levi levanto una ceja sorprendido por la inmensa esperanza de esas personas. Probablemente Eren fuera todo lo que Mina decía. Quizá si tenía una gran voluntad, pero había algo que todos desconocían. Nadie nunca tiene el resultado de las elecciones que uno toma, y él se desharía del castaño incluso si para eso era necesario romperle el corazón o cualquier cosa.

Le haría ver la realidad de ese mundo, la verdadera realidad de las cosas y no la fantasía en donde ahora estaba. Tanto que seguramente el mismo Eren nunca volvería a querer poner un solo pie dentro de los muros.

A un lado de grupo Hannes trataba de curar a su hijo, reprochando su mala conducta.

—Yo lo vi primero— musitó Angel clavando los ojos en el suelo.

—Déjalo ser feliz—dijo Hannes apretando con fuerza la venda.—Levi no te vio a ti, nunca lo hizo.

—Mientes..

—Eses azabache tan solo estaba hipnotizado por el brillo de las luciérnagas.

—Mis hadas fosforescentes—completo Angel—. Sabes padre, era feliz solo por que un simple humano me vea. Su piel blanca me sedujo, siempre quise saber que se sentía tocarlo por unos segundos.

—Le pertenece a tu primo.

—Nunca dije que estaba enamorado, un ser como yo nace sin el derecho a tener sentimientos. Pero soy realmente afectuoso con esa persona, odiaría que el idiota de Eren lo dañe.

Hannes sonrió en voz alta.

Detrás de el varios biosbardos ponían en orden la sala destruida, sobre sus frentes se notaba la marca que les dio Eren, la marca de esclavos o fieles seguidores del castaño. Todos ellos lo adoraban, literalmente se encontraban agradecidos con el ojiverde por lo varios favores que este les hizo en el pasado.

—Cuide del esposo el rey— le dijo una vocecita lejana.

—Angel. ¿Te gustaría quedarte unos años mas en el castillo?— preguntó Riko antes de salir tras los demás soldados.

—No.

—Necesitare un sustituto.

—Y yo necesito detener la locura que harán. Tu destino es incierto una vez que entres a esos muros, todos ustedes...los necesito. Necesito que vuelvan con vida para cuidar del idiota.

Riko gruño con fastidio. Odiaba las palabras difíciles de Angel, le causaban jaqueca. Eren seguía discutiendo algunas cosas con Ian pero fue a disculparse con el. Angel hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer, _"lo siento mucho idiota, quiero que hagas feliz a nuestro azabache. Nos vemos dentro de tres años" _dijo sin necesidad de mover los labios debido a su poder mental.

Desapareció en el aire.

Sobre el suelo dejo una simple nota dirigida a Eren.

-NO TE ATREVAZ A MORIR-

atte: el angel que vive para tu querido esposo.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Lo que no haría por ti ****I**

_Y de repente, sólo de repente, apareció en su vida._

* * *

**Me siento genial, por fin pude actualizar este capítulo. Se lo dedico a todas ustedes que me siguen, no pensé que leerían este fic, gracias por darme una oportunidad.**

**Arregle algunas cosas, mejor dicho aumente algo mas.**

**Este personaje si existe en SNK, es el creador del equipo tridimensional.**

**Además es el ser mágico que trae a las "luciérnagas" una vez al año cerca de los muros, no esta enamorado de nuestro Levi.**

** Nada de eso.**

**Solo lo necesitare para los próximos capítulos, también aclaro que es capaz de ver el futuro, por eso le dijo eso a Eren.**

**Mi fic es de un genero sobrenatural, por si acaso.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**XD**


	4. Lo que no haria por ti I

**Volví -corre dando saltos- paso tanto tiempo, de verdad tuve muchos problemas para actualizar pero ya estoy aquí y ahora lo hare más seguido.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime**

**TIPO: Romance/drama/sobrenatural/fantasía/misterio **

* * *

El húmedo viento continúo zumbándole en los oídos hasta que Eren cerró la cortina del carruaje en el que estaban. Pronto llegarían a Maria.

Levi levanto la cabeza un poco para asomarse por la ventana, vio a una chica de cabello marrón parada en lo alto del muro.

"_Petra es muy diligente"_ pensó, volviendo a abrir la ventana para que lo vieran mejor.

Riko salió desde el otro carro saltando al instante con la ayuda de su 3DMG, Irvin y los demás la esperaban ahí arriba. Se presentó como una instructora enviada desde Rose, diciendo que viajaba junto con dos subordinados y su esposo Ian, otro instructor. En el camino encontraron varios wandering persiguiendo a dos miembros de las tropas estacionarias, los salvaron llevándolos consigo hasta Maria.

—El capitán Levi me debe la vida— terminó de contar viendo como Gunter y Erd bajaban a toda velocidad al enterarse que su capitán seguía vivo. — Usted es el comandante ¿cierto? —Chasqueó la lengua fastidiada— mis soldados entraran como reclutas, iré a descansar, infórmele lo demás a Ian.

—Estuvimos preocupados. Mike le enseñara el lugar— Irvin hizo una señal para abrir la puerta y la policía militar bajo hacia la entrada.

—Estos son mis soldados— dijo Ian mostrando a Mina y Millius—. Nosotros nos adelantaremos, usted vaya con el capitán creo que sufrió una herida.

Irvin asintió pensativo antes de bajar junto con Hanji.

Vio con mucha curiosidad a un muchacho castaño vestido con el uniforme de los reclutas, el ojiverde bajo de un salto levantando ambas manos para ayudar a la otra persona que seguía ahí dentro.

Como respuesta recibió un golpe, Levi bajo con el ceño fruncido ignorando las disculpas del menor.

—Irvin—dijo el pelinegro.

—Sabía que volverías— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de cordialidad— ¿Quién es él?

Levi no quiso tomarse la molestia de contestar.

—Preséntate. — dijo secamente.

—Soy Eren Jaeger, el recluta nuevo. Es un honor conocerlo señor...comandante— repuso el castaño dándole la mano al rubio.

—Es un placer.

—Veo que se llevan bien— mencionó Levi.

—NO, NO. Yo solo tengo que ser amable, él es el comandante de tu unid...de la tropa...— se apresuró a decir el menor a una velocidad impresionante— nunca sería capaz de traicionarte...

Se calló al sentir los ojos asesinos del azabache seguidos de otro golpe.

—Es resistente— se justificó Levi ante la mirada atónita de los demás. —A veces balbucea tonterías y tengo que traerlo a la realidad.

—Gracias señor—murmuro Eren frotándose la cabeza.

—Mocoso masoquista, muérdete la lengua si no sabes cómo callarte—le susurro Levi arrastrándolo lejos de los soldados.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—Tropa 104, saluden— gritó Kitts Verman hacia la formación de soldados— estos son sus nuevos instructores recién llegados desde Rose— abrió los ojos marcados con profundas ojeras para avistar a cualquier distraído de la formación.

Irvin subió al podio que improvisaron en el lugar, a su lado Riko e Ian murmuraban algunas cosas, más allá Eren charlaba animadamente con Armin.

Esos eran los únicos solados que podían estar fuera de la formación.

—Mi nombre es Ian Dietrich— dijo el hombre alto y delgado pero con una mirada seria— y ella es mi esposa Riko Brzenska— todos prestaron atención a la mujer de cabello plateado—. Ambos seremos los nuevos instructores. Confió profundamente en su voluntad, así que los observare desde lejos viendo todo el esfuerzo que pondrán para aprobar el entrenamiento.

—Ahora me toca hablar a mí— chilló Hanji con alegría— tenemos dos nuevos miembros entre ustedes— presento a los acompañantes de Eren—, además de dos reclutas especiales— señalo a Eren Y Armin— Ellos tan solo se quedaran un año con ustedes, luego formaran parte las dos unidades más importantes de la tropa. La mía y la de Levi. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto de su instrucción.

Los murmullos subieron de nivel mientras ella seguía hablando.

—Debí unirme a la policía miliar—carraspeó Jean— creí que la corrupción no llegaba hasta aquí, incluso tiene a sus preferidos ¿me pregunto cuanto pagaron?

Observo con odio al frente murmurando en voz baja con la esperanza de que alguien se una a sus cuchicheos.

Varios le insinuaron silencio, Marco lo codeo delicadamente pero él seguía sumido en sus pensamientos sin escuchar las fuertes pisadas que recorrían el lugar acercándose cada vez más a su fila.

—Quienes son los corruptos soldado— le dijo una voz venida del mismo infierno.

Jean trago en seco al reconocer de quien se trataba.

—Date vuelta y dime tu nombre.

—Jean Kirstein señor.

—Kirstein, ¿sientes envidia?

—Para nada señor. —asevero el ojimiel.

—Cállate— el pelinegro alejo a los demás— ¿Crees acaso que esos dos son muy afortunados? No conozco el método de Zoe, pero tengo la certeza de que el pequeño rubio la pasara mal—. Los demás solados los rodearon con prontitud, Hanji termino de dar su discurso y sonreí al sentir lo que se avecinaba. — En cuanto a mí, odio la indisciplina y los chillidos de animal que emiten las personas como tú. Jaeger se unirá a mi unidad y créeme, no será nada lindo estar bajo mi mando.

El ojimiel comenzó a temblar.

—Eren. Acércate. —ordeno Levi.

El castaño obedeció de inmediato mirando con rabia a la persona que se atrevió a molestar a su esposo. De pronto recibió una patada en el estómago y en las pantorrillas, seguidos de unos tres golpes más. Cayo al suelo sin poder levantarse porque una bota aplasto su cabeza contra el piso. Una rabia profunda inundo su cuerpo, cualquiera que se haya atrevido a hacerle eso lo pagaría caro, iba a ser exterminado y descuartizado en pedacitos.

Entonces lo sintió.

Esa talla de zapato.

Tan única.

Se quedó quieto tanto como fuera posible tratando incluso de no respirar para sentir mejor las pisadas de su amado.

—No admito replicas alguna de nadie ¿estarías dispuesto a aceptar eso Kirstein?—gruño el pelinegro arrancándole un gemido de dolor al ojiverde para darle una demostración a un Jean semitraumado—.No tienes agallas.

Levanto el pie para irse hacia los caballos.

Mikasa y Marco se acercaron rápidamente ayudando a Eren quien todavía yacía en el suelo.

—Fue muy cruel contigo— dijo la pelinegra secándole la herida del labio con un pañuelo—aunque nunca lo escuche parlotear tanto como hoy.

—Se interesó en Jean— concluyó Hanji sin perder de vista la reacción del castaño— de no ser así no le hubiera importado tanto.

— ¿¡Se interesó en él?!— Eren se incorporó sin importarle sus heridas, clavando los ojos en el ojimiel.

—El capitán no es alguien que de discursos Eren.

—Como pudo interesarse en alguien con cara de caballo como tú— le gruño el castaño olvidando por completo del dolor y la forma en que estaba comportándose.

—Mejor cállate, saco de boxeo— replicó Jean.

—Caballo si dientes.

—Envidioso.

Hanji trato de calmarlos. Aun así se acercaron lo suficiente como para dar una pelea de miradas entre sí.

La cara de Eren se contrajo mostrando una ira fuera de lo normal. —No sabes nada Jean Kirstein. Soy el único que puede acercarse a él, nadie más.

—EREN, CALLATE Y VEN DE INMEDIATO— interrumpió Levi desde lo lejos evitando así una confrontación acabada en tragedia.

El ojiverde retrocedió por impulso apretando los dientes, estuvo a punto de golpear a Jean y esa simple orden lo contuvo. —No te acerques a él Jean.

—EREN

—Lo pagaras caro— terminó de decir sin atreverse a dar un solo paso amenazante hacia Jean, tal como lo haría una mascota bien entrenada por su amo.

Frunció el ceño limpiándose la tierra del uniforme para ir a encontrarse con su capitán, le sonrió sin darle importancia al asunto pero Levi no sentía lo mismo.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡¿Acaso eres un puto bipolar?!— pregunto el mayor.

—Mi naturaleza es impulsiva Levi—se justificó él— Tengo un lado oscuro dentro de mí, apenas logro contenerlo cuando mi nivel de estrés se acrecienta demasiado. Tu voz me tranquiliza, pude obedecerte con facilidad y toda esa rabia desapareció como el polvo. Hasta el día de hoy nunca nadie lo había logrado.

Levi le lanzo un pañuelo a la cara para que se limpie. —Así que me obedecerás en todo. Es interesante.

—Pide y lo tendrás.

—Estás loco mocoso.

—Pídeme lo que sea y lo hare, todo lo que tú quieras yo te lo concederé.

—Entonces vete. Sal de mi vida y lárgate.

La cara del castaño se llenó de un dolor tan intenso que le causo una punzada de remordimiento al pelinegro. Levi se sintió mal consigo mismo por haber sido tan duro con él, entonces chasqueo las riendas de su caballo en dirección contraria ignorando a su conciencia.

Su esposo...

Su perro fiel...

Su guardián...

—Lo hare solo— se dijo en voz baja— no necesito a ese mocoso, y tampoco quiero nada de lo que pueda darme. Espero que encuentre el camino y no me dé más

.problemas.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

La reunión terminó cerca de las diez de la noche, Ian salió de la pequeña cabaña volviendo a entrar casi al instante.

—Levi. Creo que olvidaste "algo" ahí afuera— insinuó con seriedad. — Al parecer alguien se quedó dormido en la puerta.

—Tienes un soldado muy fiel— insinuó Hanji cubriéndose el rostro con algunos papeles. —Fuiste demasiado duro golpeándolo de esa forma. Debes disculparte.

—No te interesa lo que yo haga— cortó el pelinegro levantándose para no darle importancia al asunto.

Salió dando un leve portazo, afuera en un rincón lo esperaba Eren, sentado en el suelo de madera.

—Me dolió— dijo el castaño sin darse la vuelta para verlo mejor.

—Te merecías los golpes por forzarme esa noche—contesto Levi.

—No hablo de eso.

El azabache frunció el ceño interrogativamente.

—En contraste cierto interés en Jean— le reprocho Eren— la señorita Hanji me lo dijo. Por eso quieres echarme de tu vida.

—Eres un mocoso inmaduro Eren.

—Soy tu esposo.

—Esto no funcionara nunca Jaeger— termino de decir el mayor levantando un poco la voz, el ojiverde era una de esas pocas personas que lograban sacarlo e sus casillas. —Soy un hombre realista— aclaró de forma tajante— No te amo, nunca lo hare y jamás pensaría en tener sentimientos por alguien como tú.

Tuvo que admitirlo esta vez fue demasiado lejos.

Pero ese mocoso tenía que aprender que la vida no giraba en torno a él.

Eren levanto las rodillas del suelo ocultando la cabeza entre ellas, un pequeño sollozo lastimero escapo e sus labios, Levi dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el jalando los cabellos del menor hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro por donde una lagrima había dejado un perfecto surco transparente.

—Siempre soy así—se disculpó el castaño limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano— Me sentí mal al encontrarme en un mundo donde soy un completo extraño, desconozco la forma de comportarme en este lugar—levanto la mano hacia su cabeza tratando de soltar el fuerte agarre del mayor. — ¿Cómo es vivir entre humanos? ¿Qué se siente?

La mano del pelinegro cayó secamente mientras su mente solo buscaba una respuesta a esa pregunta tan profunda, toda su infancia paso por su rostro abriendo as viejas heridas que ya creyó cerradas hacía tiempo.

Mentalmente pudo volver a sentir varios trozos de papel y basura lloviéndole sobre la cabeza gacha.

.

"_Él es el hijo de los herejes, no merece estar aquí entre nosotros"_

"_Qué asco, puedo sentir el hedor del pecado saliendo de su cuerpo"_

Luego varias risas acompañadas de comentarios hirientes apedreaban su corazón, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero en el fondo algo las trituraba encerrándolas en su pecho_._

Sufrimiento

"_Esta flaco y sucio, nadie va a quererlo"_

Amargura

"_De todas formas es un sucio hereje, déjalo aquí. Lo mejor para él será morirse, si logra sobrevivir su vida será una completa miseria."_

Repugnancia

"_Míralo querido, no te da pena ese chiquillo. Tiene una apariencia de lastima, quiero llevármelo. Lo convertiré en un ser humano otra vez"_

"_Nadie se preocupa por nadie en este mundo, necesitamos usar de una u otra forma a las personas."_

Odio, odio. Ese infranqueable sentimiento tan oscuro y lejano_._

"_No perteneces a este lugar, ojala y te exiliaran afuera donde están los monstruos como tú"_

"_¿Quieres llorar? No debes. Tu naciste para la servidumbre, no necesitas aprender nada"_

Y por último...Resignación

"_Todavía no eres como nosotros, tu existencia sigue siendo animal. Quieres cambiar eso, deja de llorar y conviértete en alguien fuerte. Este no es lugar para débiles. O los aplastan o te aplastan a ti"_

_._

Sin penarlo dos veces el mayor entreabrió los labios para responder algo susurrante.

—Dolor— murmuro con los ojos fijos en algún lugar lejano.

— ¿Qué?

—Dolor y suciedad.

—Levi...

Aunque el mayor no dijo nada sobre sus recuerdos Eren pudo sentirlos, ambos poseían una conexión especial. Los wandering podrían sentir o compartir sus emociones con su pareja, esa era otra habilidad oculta en él, algo que no le diría a Levi.

Por primera vez Eren se alegró por poseer uno de los recuerdos de su amado.

El castaño se levantó del suelo abriéndose el abrigo negro y largo que llevaba. Atrajo hacia el al capitán envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

Levi intento soltarse, resignado cedió al agarre permitiéndose a sí mismo sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Eren.

—Supongo que esta es la única cosa buena— dijo el menor.

— ¿Cuál?

—Eres un Jaeger—acerco su rostro muy cerca del pelinegro para susurrar algo que nunca pensó decirle— y mi vida depende de ti desde el momento en que me uní contigo. Si algo llegara a pasarte, me pasaría lo mismo a mí. Tú eres mi energía vital, dentro de ti esta albergado mi corazón. Te amo Levi Jaeger.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: **

**Lo que no haría por ti II**

_No sé a quién odio más, si a ti por hacer que me enamore, o a mí por necesitarte tanto._

* * *

**Y****a tengo terminado los otros dos capítulos, antes de llegar a la parte crucial. Próximamente pondré varias parejas de SNK .**

**Se aceptan sugerencias. **

**La razón por la que no actualice pronto es...algo privado. No lo diré. **

**Ok Lo diré.**

**Tuve unos problemitas en el colegio, y así no pude trabajar en la historia. Solo se que soy capaz de dejar el anime, pero nunca el yaoi.**

**Soy fujoshi de corazón.**

**NOTAS DEL FIC:**

**Wandering:**** Seres sobrenaturales que habitan en el bosque, se dividen en dos razas: Los normales, son generalmente personas casi humanas y los excéntricos, personas con ciertas habilidades únicas que pueden invocar a un titán.**

**Birth-mark:**** Es la marca de nacimiento que tienen los wandering en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Tiene un estilo gótico que es único para todos y significa el poder que cada uno lleva.**

**Impure-mark****: Cuando un humano se relaciona sentimentalmente con un wandering excéntrico y es descubierto lo llevan a la corte donde es castigado con esta marca que trata de imitar a la "birth-mark". Lo hacen por medio de un brasero sujetando al prisionero para que no escape, las heridas son tan graves que las probabilidades de supervivencia son nulas para el desafortunado. Esta marca es única y tiene un solo significado: "traidor de la humanidad"**

**Biosbardos:**** Son seres mágicos que pueden adquirir forma de pajaro o de chico de gran belleza, difíciles de apresar. Se dice que q****uién logra cazarlos o conseguir su afecto tiene un futuro sorpresivo en la vida.**

**Cuidan mucho de los animales sagrados, por esa razón cuando algún humano asesina a una de sus criaturas buscan venganza. **

**Ellos no están bajo el mando del rey, por lo tanto la ley que prohíbe matar humanos no les causa efecto alguno.**

**Gebot:**** Prácticamente es la única ley bajo pena de muerte que tiene los wandering. Ellos nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia deben asesinar a un humano dentro o fuera de los muros, a menos que su vida se encuentre en riesgo. **


	5. Lo que no haria por ti II

**Gracias por sus review. Me hacen muy feliz. **

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo –se oculta- transcribir es lo más costoso, incluso puedo hacer dos capítulos al día (a mano, en mi cuaderno kawai) pero cuando me pongo frente al teclado mis manos se entumecen. **

**Luego no sé qué excusas más poner XD porque ya las deje todas en mi otro fic. Al menos puedo volver a ver mi adorada compu luego de una semana lejos de esta bendita pantalla. **

**Desde ahora comenzare a actualizar regularmente otra vez. **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime**

**TIPO: Romance/drama/sobrenatural/fantasía/misterio**

* * *

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES**

**WANDERING:**** Seres que viven en el bosque fuera de los muros. Se dividen en: Los normales, son generalmente personas casi humanas y los excéntricos, personas con ciertas habilidades únicas pertenecientes a la realeza.**

**BIRTH-MARK:**** Es la marca de nacimiento que tienen los wandering en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Tiene un estilo gótico que es único para todos y significa el poder que cada uno lleva.**

**IMPURE-MARK****: Cuando un humano se relaciona sentimentalmente con un wandering excéntrico y es descubierto lo llevan a la corte donde es castigado con esta marca que trata de imitar a la "birth-mark". Lo hacen por medio de un brasero, sujetando al prisionero para que no escape, las heridas son tan graves que las probabilidades de supervivencia son nulas para el desafortunado. Esta marca es única y tiene un solo significado: "traidor de la humanidad"**

**BIOSBARDOS:**** Son seres mágicos que pueden adquirir forma de pájaro o de chico de gran belleza, difíciles de apresar. Se dice que quién logra cazarlos o conseguir su afecto tiene un futuro sorpresivo en la vida.**

**Cuidan mucho de los animales sagrados, por esa razón cuando algún humano asesina a una de sus criaturas busca venganza. Ellos no están bajo el mando del rey Jaeger, por lo tanto la ley que prohíbe matar humanos no les causa efecto alguno.**

**GEBOT:**** Prácticamente es la única ley bajo pena de muerte que tiene los wandering. Ellos nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia deben asesinar a un humano dentro o fuera de los muros, a menos que su vida se encuentre en riesgo. **

* * *

.

Tendría que recorrer 4km a caballo para llegar a la base de reclutamiento, el día estaba cálido y sofocante, aun así continuo adelante con la esperanza de encontrarse con la oculta esperanza de ver a Eren antes que a nadie.

A lo lejos diviso el cuartel de reclutamiento y junto con ello le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos del porque estaba allí antes de tiempo.

_"Nos hace falta un instructor para los exámenes finales_" le había dicho Irvin "_últimamente he estado viendo como viajas con frecuencia al lugar para ver a tu recluta, por esa razón pienso que eres el indicado."_

Levi bajo del caballo maldiciendo mentalmente la intromisión del comandante, el instructor Ian fue el que lo recibió.

—Capitán, esta vez vino demasiado pronto— saludo señalando previamente el campo de entrenamiento —Eren se pondrá muy feliz al verlo, ahora mismo está entrenando con sus compañeros.

—Irvin me ordeno que viniera— dijo Levi volteando el rostro hacia el lugar donde el pálido dedo del instructor le señalaba. Pudo distinguir al castaño entre todos, tratando de escalar una pared rocosa.

Claramente no sobresalía mucho, era de esperarse, al reprimir sus poderes su cuerpo se había debilitado o algo así como le explico Riko el día del reclutamiento.

—El comandante se lo pidió justo a tiempo— aclaró Ian tratando de recuperar la atención del capitán.

— ¿Por qué ustedes no atenderán los exámenes?—pregunto el azabache.

—Nosotros los wandering actuamos diferente a los humanos, lamentablemente la fecha fue designada en un mal momento— la expresión seria de Ian cambio por completo— Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el intercambio de poder que hice con ella.

—¿uh?

—Supongo que no sabes lo que es eso.

—No, tampoco me interesa.

—Es vergonzoso decírselo— el castaño sonrió con nerviosismo— una vez que nosotros tenemos contacto "intimo" con alguien quedamos unidos a esa persona de por vida, así que cada vez que...mantenemos ese "contacto" fusionamos nuestros poderes, de lo contrario podríamos debilitarnos.

—Por esa razón pidieron unos días para salir fuera ¿verdad?

—Algo así.

En ese momento Riko se acercó a ellos.

—Hola capitán ¿viniste a ver a tu esposo? —se burló.

—Y usted ¿se ira para tener sexo desenfrenado?— respondió el pelinegro.

—Cambiemos el tema—sugirió Ian al ver la expresión turbada de la instructora— Eren se habituó a esta vida, incuso hizo amigos ya no es el chico caprichoso de antes.

— Armin y Mikasa. Gracias a esos dos él ha superado muchos problemas—menciono Riko.

—Esa estúpida sigue aquí— susurro el capitán chasqueando a lengua con cierta molestia reprimida— creo que me satisface mucho el suplirlos estos días —dijo bajando la maleta del caballo —díganle al mocoso que lo quiero en mi habitación en este instante.

Les pasó los informes del comando y se fue directo a una de las habitaciones previamente preparadas para su llegada. Mientras iba desempacando las muchas cosas que trajo pensó seriamente en el castaño.

La razón por la que volvía una y otra vez al gastado cuartel de entrenamiento; esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con ternura, la cálida sonrisa y el aura de comprensión que transmitía el menor y sobretodo la desenfrenada necesidad de mantenerlo cerca solo para tenerlo como un amuleto con el cual podría evadir sus oscuras pesadillas.

Todo eso era Eren. Y todo eso le bastaba para saber algo que nunca se lo confesaría a nadie.

Se estaba enamorando.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Irvin volteo con rapidez al sentir una pequeña figura corriendo hacia el establo.

Decidió seguirla.

—Si te escondes de esa forma no podré encontrarte—dijo en voz alta al entrar.

Armin dio un salto al oír su voz, hizo una mueca de dolor desde donde estaba. —Comandante— sollozo previamente antes de lanzarse sobre el pecho del mayor.

Irvin lo estrecho con fuerza notando ciertas heridas y golpes en su rostro.

—Dime quien fue esta vez— ordeno sintiendo una oleada de enojo recorrer todo su ser— ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Los soldados

—¿De la policía militar?

—No. Fueron los soldados del capitán Kitts.

El mayor suspiro con pesar, mañana mismo arreglaría algunos asuntos para que nadie volviera a molestar al rubio. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era calmarlo un poco.

Levanto su rostro magullado para darle un simple beso en los labios, luego procedió a cargarlo en brazos.

—Quítate la venda de la mano—indico satisfecho al ver la cara encendida del menor— te cubriré con mi capa, así nadie vera tu verdadera forma. Tenemos que curar esas heridas.

Armin asintió, fue desenvolviendo la tela blanca con sumo cuidado y un brillo los rodeo por unos segundos.

—Vi un retrato de un Renart (zorro en francés) dorado, mi abuelo me dijo que nuestros antecesores eran Biosbardos con esa forma y no servíamos a los reyes Jaeger— comenzó a contar el menor mientras se encaminaban al edificio de las tropas— por eso mis orejas y cola tienen esa forma— movió un poco la espesa cola ambarina sacándola de entre sus piernas— a veces pienso que si soy el monstruo que ellos dicen que soy.

—Te hacen ver aún más tierno— interrumpió Irvin sabiendo que si no lo hacía terminarían en un debate nocturno.

—¿Esta noche dormiré con usted?

—Es lo que hacemos desde que eras pequeño Armin— el corazón de menor comenzó a latir con fuerza.

—No es por lastima ¿verdad?

—Nunca me acostaría con alguien por ese motivo— Irvin abrió la puerta y volvió a cerrarla luego e depositar al rubio sobre la cama— entre nosotros existe algo más fuerte. Por eso te mantengo junto a mí, y por eso prometí protegerte.

El comandante se inclinó sobre el menor dándole un beso suave, este abrió los labios gimiendo bajito al sentir la lengua del mayor dentro de su cavidad bucal, instintivamente se dejó guiar por esa calidez placentera que lo invadía e incitaba a entregarse sin pudor alguno, llorar del puro gusto de tenerlo dentro cuando empezara con esas fuertes embestidas que lo harían jadear inconteniblemente.

Así mientras Irvin le quitaba la ropa con satisfacción pudo observar como algunas de las heridas del menor comenzaban a cerrarse, una prueba más de que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—Quiero una cita— volvió a chillar el ojiverde aun colgado de cabeza entre aquellos dos palos y la cuerda que lo sostenían.

—Denegado— gruño el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

Tenía a Eren a cinco escasos centímetros de su rostro, solo que este todavía estaba volteado. ¿Cómo llego a esa inquietante situación? Los reclutas observaban nerviosamente desde lejos, temían que en un arranque de ira el capitán matara palos al castaño, o lo obligara a correr por horas como lo hizo con Sasha.

—Dijiste que no te disculparías conmigo pero si podrías concederme una petición— dijo Eren agitando las manos con desesperación.

—No lo recuerdo.

—Desaprobé el examen de gravedad porque alguien cortó las cuerdas de mi equipo. Lo descubriste luego de tratarme como a un desaplicado y luego volviste a golpearme elevándome más alto para hablar conmigo— le aclaró el menor— ahora quiero mi cita.

—Repudio las cosas cursis y tontas.

—Diste tu palabra capitán—lloriqueo Eren como última alternativa.

Ante esos ojos de perro huérfano el azabache no pudo hacer nada, de todas formas le dio su palabra tenía que cumplir lo dicho.

—Saldremos en la madrugada, intenta legar un segundo tarde y me iré solo.

Eren no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando, le dedico una sonrisa llena de alegría al mayor prometiéndose a si mismo no dormir en toda la noche para levantarse temprano. Lo único que afectaba esa respuesta afirmativa fue el aura algo inquieta de Levi, como si temiera algo o quisiera esconderse de algún monstruo ¿sería él? O la forma de actuar tan violenta que tuvo para con todos esa tarde se debió a la chica pelinegra que no dejo de mirarlo con un odio sórdido.

No importaba, ya mañana podría preguntarle cualquier cosa.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Lo que no haría por ti III**

_Existen recuerdos que nunca voy a desenterrar pero si te atreves a romper tu promesa te traeré de nuevo hacia mí aunque para eso tenga que caer al mismo foso del dolor._

* * *

**Respuestas a sus review**

**WrittingLove**Amas mi historia ¡gracias! De todo corazón. Lo continuare por ti.

**Rafael-Esteban **Si, lo hare, gracias por leer todos mis fic. Levi no es tan malo como para golpear a Eren, solo que le encanta golpearlo por maldad ja ja ja

**KousagiK **OwO gracias *la abraz**a* **

**Stefany chan **tengo una seguidora \(*w*)/ que hermosa carita hiciste. Claro que Eren quiere hacer la vida de Levi muy feliz, si el pobrecito sufrió mucho, ya lo veras más adelante. Lamentablemente falta mucho para que por fin puedan vivir felices.

**KathKolmer ***le manda dos besos* Claro que la continuare.

**Penguin II **interesante nombre. A mí me gusta el Ereri y el Riren.

**Maru de Kusanagi: **Aquí la continuación.

**Kokoa Kirkland **Je je gracias por tu review.


End file.
